


I Wanna Give You Something Better Than Anything You Ever Had (A Stronger and a Faster Lover)

by sartiebodyshots



Series: Only Wanted Fun then You Got Me All Fucked Up (On Love) [5]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaq wants to make sure he's making Hal feel as good as he possibly can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Give You Something Better Than Anything You Ever Had (A Stronger and a Faster Lover)

“How can I stimulate you more effectively?” Shaq asks one evening.  They have already reached orgasm for the night, but it is something that he has been considering for some time.  Hal always wishes to communicate more often, so Shaq is communicating. 

“Like, sexually?” Hal asks, looking up at him. 

“Yes,” Shaq says.

Hal grins up at him in an irritating way.  “You’re already making me feel plenty good, I promise.”

“I wish to be more effective,” Shaq says tersely. 

Hal rests his chin on Shaq’s chest.  “Worried about pleasing me?”

“Volm strive to be as effective as possible in all their endeavors,” Shaq says.  “This is merely another endeavor.”

“Uh huh,” Hal says, moving his eyebrows around in a way that Shaq has learned means he does not entirely believe him.

“You have had many human lovers-“

“I wouldn’t say _many_ , but some-”

Shaq grunts and glares to prevent further interruption.  “You have had many human lovers, and these humans had knowledge of human anatomy.  They knew the best manner to pleasure you.”  And it would not do for a Volm warrior to be outdone by a mere human.

“Aaah,” Hal says.  “You’re cute when you’re just a little insecure, mostly because your ego is so huge the rest of the time.”

“I am not insecure.  I am thorough,” Shaq says.  It does not help that when engaging in intercourse with Hal, he is forced to restrain himself.  Hal has already received several minor injuries from their intercourse.

“Of course, babe,” Hal says, still grinning at him maddeningly.  “You could always try prostate stimulation.  I’ve never been able to find my prostate, but it’s supposed to feel good.”

“You cannot locate portions of your own body?” Shaq asks.  He does not understand why he spends so much time with this human.

“It’s up my butt, okay?” Hal says, turning red.  “I tried to find it with some vegetables once, but I couldn’t.”

“You pushed food products up your own anus?” Shaq asks. 

“We weren’t gonna eat them!” Hal exclaims.  “I was curious, okay?” 

“You have not pushed any of my possessions inside your anus, have you?” Shaq is suspicious. 

“Not yet,” Hal says, “but you are, apparently, going to end up inside my butt.  Part of you at least.”

Shaq snorts in irritation.  “I will locate your prostate.”

He flips Hal onto his back. 

“What?  Now?” Hal asks, looking up at him and seeming slightly alarmed.

“I would like to,” Shaq says. 

“You can’t just stick stuff up a human’s butt!” Hal says.  “You need to be careful, Shaq.  You need lube.” 

“I will be careful,” Shaq assures him.  He reaches down and slips his fingers into his own pouch, attempting to collect a sufficient amount of lubricant.  When he is done, he holds his fingers up for Hal to inspect.  “Will this allow me to penetrate your anus without injuring you?”

Hal touches the light blue substance on his fingers, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger.  “Yeah.  But you still have to move slow and be careful- and I mean it.  It’s not like a sprain or some bruises.” 

“If I do anything you do not find pleasurable, inform me,” Shaq says.

Hal leans back and spreads his legs.  “I will.”

Shaq examines Hal’s entrance, noting how small it is.  With great care, he places his finger along the ring of muscle, trying to ensure Hal is properly lubricated before easing his finger inside.

Hal makes an alarming hissing sound.

“Am I harming you?” Shaq asks.

“It hurts, but it's okay,” Hal says.  “A good kind of hurt.”

Shaq grunts to let Hal know he understands and begins to push his finger further inside Hal. He keeps his other hand on Hal’s abdomen to keep him still, especially as he begins to squirm.

“Okay, we have to stop,” Hal says, drenched with sweat.  “This isn't feeling good anymore.”

“Okay,” Shaq says, slowly pulling his finger back out of Hal. “Are you injured?  Do you require assistance?”

Hal leans down to caress Shaq’s face.  “I'm good, just a little sore.”

“I will ponder this matter more,” Shaq says, still stretched out between Hal’s legs.

Hal laughs.  “Don't hurt yourself.”

“Only a human could injure themselves thinking,” Shaq says.

Hal rolls his eyes and tugs on him.  Shaq acquiesces, laying beside his human.

“Thanks for trying, though,” Hal says, yawning loudly.

“I will locate your prostate,” Shaq says seriously.

* * *

 

Shaq cannot determine how to reach Hal’s prostate on his own.  With much regret, he determines that he is going to require help.  There is only one Volm to turn to, as humiliating as the prospect is.

He had never expected to inform any Volm of his relationship with Hal.  They could wonder if they so chose, but he would not confirm this disgrace for them.  Except for now.

That Shaq knows that his commander will be supportive somehow makes matters worse. 

“I must discuss something with you,” Shaq says.  They are on patrol by themselves, far from other Volm.  Any humans nearby will not be able to understand them as they are speaking in their native language.

“Alright,” his commander says.

“You are in a relationship with the human Tom Mason,” Shaq says, trying not to squirm uncomfortably.  He is asking his commanding officer about his sex life, a huge brief of impropriety.  But it is for Hal.  “I wish to know if you have ever been able to locate his prostate.”

“For what purpose?” Cochise asks, eyes narrowing. 

“I am engage in sexual intercourse with his offspring, Hal,” Shaq says.  “He has expressed a desire to have his prostate stimulated, but my fingers caused him pain.”

“You are engaged in a sexual relationship with a human?” Cochise asks. 

Shaq nods, attempting to not look ashamed at his human action on top of everything else. 

“I did not expect this from you,” Cochise says.  He inhales deeply.  “What are your intentions?”

“What?” Shaq asks. 

“Are you deceiving him in any way?” Cochise asks.  “Volm have promised aliens safety in exchange for sexual intercourse in the past, and then they have later injured these aliens when done with them.”

“I am not,” Shaq says.  “We have an understanding.  I would not do him harm.”

“Alright,” Cochise says.  “You may locate his prostate with your tongue.”

Shaq considers this.  “Thank you for your assistance.”

“I care for Tom Mason and for his offspring greatly.  If you are deceiving him, I would stop,” Cochise says.

“I am not,” Shaq says. 

“Good,” Cochise says. 

* * *

 

“I have determined a way to reach your prostate,” Shaq says. 

Hal is sprawled naked on his bed.  He is sweating and panting, already having achieved orgasm once.  “Huh?”

“I will locate your prostate,” Shaq repeats.  “With my tongue.”

“You’ve actually been thinking about this.  Are you sure?” Hal asks.  “I should probably, like, clean myself out or something.”

“Do not worry, I find much about the human body disgusting,” Shaq says.  “Your waste elimination is not the most disturbing thing I have learned about your people.”

“Romantic,” Hal says. 

“You are going to have to get on your hands and knees so I can have the proper access,” Shaq informs him.

“Okay,” Hal says, shaking as he gets to his hands and knees. 

“Inform me if you do not enjoy this,” Shaq says.

“I will,” Hal says. 

Shaq examines Hal’s hindquarters, spreading his cheeks so he can have access.  He leans forward and presses his face into Hal’s ass before slowly sliding his tongue into his asshole. 

Hal groans and shakes.  He presses back against Shaq’s mouth, which Shaq takes as a good sign. 

“This feels so good,” Hal says, groaning.  “Keep going.  Please.”

Shaq does as instructed, attempting to locate the prostate.  He hopes that his tongue is not too short.

“Your tongue is insane,” Hal murmurs, leaning down to bury his face in his arms.  This is the reaction that Shaq had been hoping for, but he still has not achieved his goal.

It takes a few more minutes, but Hal screeches and presses back against him.  Shaq is almost alarmed, but he sounds distinctly happy, so he waits for Hal’s verbal message.

“That’s it!” Hal says.  “You did it!  Oh god, do it again.”

Shaq does as instructed, brushing his tongue over the little nub.  He feels pleased as Hal shudders.

Taking one of his hands, Shaq starts to jerk Hal off slowly, wanting this to last as long as possible.  This is not something Shaq had ever anticipated doing, nonetheless enjoying, but he likes knowing that he is the first person to make Hal feel like this.  It satisfies some part of him that Shaq did not realize existed.

Soon, Hal is having another orgasm and he collapses on the bed, panting heavily.

Shaq turns him on his back in order to ascertain his mood.  Judging from his large smile, his mood is good. 

Hal wraps himself around Shaq’s body as soon as Shaq lays down, burrowing his face against Shaq’s chest. 

“That was brilliant,” Hal says.  “You were so good.”

“I am pleased you enjoyed yourself,” Shaq says, running his fingers through Hal’s hair. 

“I promise, once I can feel my body again, I’ll get you another orgasm so we’re even,” Hal says.

“You do not have to,” Shaq says. 

Hal looks up at him in surprise.  “You sure?”

“Yes,” Shaq says.  “Lay here, rest.  Do not give me another orgasm tonight.”

“Okay,” Hal says, grinning widely.  “How did you even figure out how to do that?”

Shaq blushes blue.  “I asked Chichauk for advice.”

“Cochise?!” Hal asks, suddenly seeming disgusted.  “Cochise told you how to do that?”

“Yes,” Shaq says.  “He is the only one who has the requisite experience to aid me.”

Hal shudders.  “Oh god, that means Cochise has done that to Dad.  That means Cochise has probably done that to Dad a lot.  Oh, ew.”  He buries his face in Shaq’s chest, shaking his head.  “I do not want to think about Cochise’s tongue in Dad’s butthole.” 

“They have likely engaged in many sexual activities,” Shaq says, confused about Hal’s disgust.

“Don’t say that!” Hal says, hands shooting up to cover Shaq’s mouth.  “Don’t talk anymore.  Not about that.”

Shaq nods a little to indicate he understands. 

Hal slowly slides his hands down away from Shaq’s mouth, slowly stroking his ridges instead.

Shaq makes a contented noise because it feels so good.  It is not a part of his body that is sexually stimulated, but Hal’s touch is so tender that Shaq enjoys it despite himself.

 


End file.
